boffandomcom-20200223-history
Faeries
Faeries exist in the world of dreams. The world of dreams partially overlaps with the real world and, long ago when the world was created, became a kind of "connector." Due to the odd connection, ordinary people can't go to the world of dreams. Fairies are agender.according to a fairy in Breath of Fire IV, see gallery Breath of Fire Faeries live in a forest in the south of Tantar. They cast a spell on a lumberjack of Auria that was cutting the trees in their forest for the black dragons. After you talk with the lumberjack's mother and she ask you to help him you go back and ask them to save him. Breath of Fire III The faeries are encountered after the party repairs the Lighthouse in the Rhapala Region. The faeries had sabotaged the Lighthouse because it was attracting a monster, the Dolphin, to their village. Cadis tries to undo your repairs but fails and the Lighthouse is stuck on, prompting her to give you the Faerie Tiara, which is used to reach the Faerie Village, and to demand you come kill the Dolphin for them. (At this point the party can unlock the master Meryleep provided you have the Flower Jewel in your inventory when you speak to her.) After killing the Dolphin, Ryu is asked to oversee the development of the Village. Breath of Fire IV The party first meet the faeries when they pull a prank on Nina and shrink her. After she faces the Giant Bird, the spell wears off and she returns to normal size, although she lands on Ryu by accident. When searching for a metal called the Faerie Drop to make a new King's Sword, the party helps the faeries rid their world of dream monsters, and in exchange they receive a Faerie Drop. In this series, the game starts with just five fairies. Four of them could be found at the dream world after helping them get rid of the dream monsters while the other one is Njomo which lived with her human husband. Faeries have three different attributes that will define which job are they suitable for rebuilding the Faerie Village. These attributes are: * Endurance - Faeries with higher endurance is described as suitable for hunting food and building the Faeries' houses * Knowledge * Style Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter A Faerie can be found in trapped inside a cell in the BioCorp Lab. Once you rescue her, you gain access to the Colony. Notable Members *Cadis *Mayfly *Elkhair *Meryleep *Njomo Gallery FaerieArtwork2.png Faerie1Face1_Sprite.png Faerie1Face2_Sprite.png Faerie1Face3_Sprite.png Faerie1Face4_Sprite.png Faerie2Face1_Sprite.png Faerie2Face2_Sprite.png Faerie2Face3_Sprite.png Faerie2Face4_Sprite.png Faerie3Face1_Sprite.png Faerie3Face2_Sprite.png Faerie3Face3_Sprite.png Faerie3Face4_Sprite.png Faerie4Face1_Sprite.png Faerie4Face2_Sprite.png Faerie4Face3_Sprite.png Faerie4Face4_Sprite.png Faerie5Face1_Sprite.png Faerie5Face2_Sprite.png Faerie5Face3_Sprite.png Faerie5Face4_Sprite.png Faerie6Face1_Sprite.png Faerie6Face2_Sprite.png Faerie6Face3_Sprite.png Faerie6Face4_Sprite.png Faerie7Face1_Sprite.png Faerie7Face2_Sprite.png Faerie7Face3_Sprite.png Faerie7Face4_Sprite.png Faerie8Face1_Sprite.png Faerie8Face2_Sprite.png Faerie8Face3_Sprite.png Faerie8Face4_Sprite.png Faerie9Face1_Sprite.png Faerie9Face2_Sprite.png Faerie9Face3_Sprite.png Faerie9Face4_Sprite.png Faerie10Face1_Sprite.png Faerie10Face2_Sprite.png Faerie10Face3_Sprite.png Faerie10Face4_Sprite.png Faerie11Face1_Sprite.png Faerie11Face2_Sprite.png Faerie11Face3_Sprite.png Faerie11Face4_Sprite.png Faerie12Face1_Sprite.png Faerie12Face2_Sprite.png Faerie12Face3_Sprite.png Faerie12Face4_Sprite.png Faerie13Face1_Sprite.png Faerie13Face2_Sprite.png Faerie13Face3_Sprite.png Faerie13Face4_Sprite.png Faerie14Face1_Sprite.png Faerie14Face2_Sprite.png Faerie14Face3_Sprite.png Faerie14Face4_Sprite.png Faerie15Face1_Sprite.png Faerie15Face2_Sprite.png Faerie15Face3_Sprite.png Faerie15Face4_Sprite.png Faerie16Face1_Sprite.png Faerie16Face2_Sprite.png Faerie16Face3_Sprite.png Faerie16Face4_Sprite.png world_fairy.jpg|Fairy on their genderless nature. Faerie3D.png Bof5_fairy.jpg Footnotes Category:Breath of Fire III Race Category:Breath of Fire Race Category:Breath of Fire IV Race Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Race